


A Couple of Idiots Do Stupid Things

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018), IT Crowd, Toast of London, What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, I love all of these idiots, Idiots in Love, Illegal Activities, Killing, M/M, Vampire funeral, accidental murder, have you tried turning it off and on again, im counting this as canon, spray painting, they are my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Laszlo Cravensworth, Steven Toast, Douglas Reynholm, and Merkimer realize how similar they are so they decide to do some dumb stuff.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Simon the Devious, Luci & Elfo (Disenchantment), Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman, Richmond Avenal/Douglas Reynholm
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

I will put the first chapter out when I feel like it.


	2. Accidental Murderers

Laszlo led his new found friends (Merkimer, Douglas, and Steven) into the vampire house.

"I love this!" Merkimer the pig snorted.

Steven nodded. "Preach." Steven then continued on, "This place could be used as an acting set."

"What?" Douglas looked confused.

"A place where they film movies and such," Steven explained with a smile.

"Oh," Douglas said.

Laszlo picked up what lined the floor. "Who put these bloody wooden stakes on the floor?"

"What are those?" That question startled Laszlo. It starled him so much that it caused him to turn and throw the stakes.

Laszlo saw each one impale Nadja.

"Laszlo…" she grumbled.

-

As it turns out, the stakes had been laced with silver and garlic. It had made sure that Nadja didn't die right away, it gave her a fever (which was odd. Most vampires hardly got fevers).

And finally Nadja had passed.

The sky was dark. Not only because it was night time, but also because it was raining.

The vampires in Staten Island had decided to throw a funeral for her.

Finally, it was time for Laszlo to speak.

"My dear Nadja has passed due to a freak accident-" Laszlo stopped and said in his mind, _ it wasn't a freak accident. It's your fault. _Laszlo of course ignored it.

Laszlo then began to speak from the heart, "...I can still hear Nadja's last words 'Laszlo, you fucking prick!' Oh how I miss her!"

-

After the funeral, Laszlo noticed how grim Jenna looked. He walked up to her. "Jenna, are you still upset about the me accidently killing Nadja thing?" Laszlo asked.

Jenna said, "Yes."

"Well, I said I was sorry," He told her.

"After she died!" Jenna exclaimed.

Laszlo rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He then headed to were Merkimer, Douglas, and Steven were waiting. Then they left to do something else stupid.

  
  
  



End file.
